Stress and Anger
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: A miscommunication causes the men to grow irate and angered with each other. Seto demanding higher security and employing Marik, Bakura, and Tristan for a project. Duke and Seto working with Pegasus in conjunction. Tempers fly, can Yugi's negotiating skills somehow work something out with his friends that can work and keep them friends?
1. Stress

Stress

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hello everyone! I've had this story done for over a year, but never had the time to go over and revise it. With my main stories and requests that I'm working on, I kind of had to back burner my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories for a while, but starting to get back to them. Again, these are my wild card factors. Also, I decided to add an extra story, so now it will be 26 short stories.

To those who have not read these stories please go in the following order:

 _1\. Meet the New Girls_

 _2\. Fighting for You_

 _3\. Sleep Over Fun_

 _4\. Date Night_

 _5\. Photoshoots and Drama_

 _6\. Tender Moments_

This is basically the guy version of 'Photoshoots and Drama' and of course there will be a follow up similar to that of 'Tender Moments' for the guys.

* * *

 _5 days later_

Seto sat at the meeting looking over the guidelines for the new innovation of gaming. Pegasus was trying to find a way to make the games Dungeon Dice Monsters and Duel Monsters even more mobile than Kaiba's duel disk. They had formulated some ideas – vehicles, bikes, levitation devices, and so on – and were already thinking of a few people in such industry that could do the job.

"Now boys, I trust that you will be able to get this task done so that we may present the ideas at the next convention." Pegasus says. The next convention was in two months, and since it was mid-November, they didn't have too long.

"We know a few people." Seto says.

"Oh really, who?" Pegasus says.

"Our mechanic friends, Marik, Bakura and Tristan. The buzz around Domino is that they can build anything from the ground up as long as they're given the parts and the dates. They mainly specialize in motorcycles, but they're adaptable." Duke says.

"Good to hear, I hope you'll get right on it boys." Pegasus says, dismissing them. The two men went to their respective cars and drove back to Kaiba Corp, since it had the best tech design team.

"Shouldn't we at least ask Marik, Bakura, and Tristan?" Duke says as they got out of their cars, only to see Seto on the phone.

"Marik, this could be some major cash for your business. Think about it, if you build these devices for me and Duke, your name, along with the other two, will be on the map of Domino even more so than you already are. You'll get higher grade technology and the cash to expand your shop like you guys keep griping about. Not to mention, you'll have access to my technical equipment." Seto says as they walk into the building.

"Good, I knew you'd see reason. Be here tomorrow at noon. Bye." Seto says.

"Well, that answered my question." Duke says.

"Wheeler!" Seto calls. Joey came running around the corner and stops on a dime.

"Yes Mister Kaiba." Joey says.

"I'll need you to up your security team at the technology wing." Seto says.

"Can do." Joey says before walking off, talking into his walkie-talkie, barking orders. Yugi walks down.

"I can only assume a major project is about to be under way." Yugi says.

"Correct." Seto says before Duke got into detail. Yugi let out a low whistle.

"Two months to create at least several different designs of easy operational mobile dueling devices. That's a mouthful. Anyway, I take it you guys are going to the draft room." Yugi says.

"Yes, and since you and Mokuba are my two second in command men, you'll be overseeing your part of things and Mokuba will be overseeing the other side of things. If something comes up, let me know, and it'd better be important." Seto says.

"Like the incident with Dartz important?" Yugi snickers.

"Yes, that would be bad." Seto snaps.

"Got it." Yugi says before going and letting Mokuba know.

"Oh boy, my brother is not going to be the nicest of people until the project is done." Mokuba sighs.

"No, but let's hope all our friends will still want to associate with him after this." Yugi says.

"You may have to help with that." Mokuba says.

"I can do that." Yugi replies with a smile.

 _2 days later_

Marik was overseeing the drafts that had been sent, checking and making sure he knew what was what and then providing a more refined draft of what had been sent. And so far, things were going smoothly. It was his lunch break when he got a call from Seto.

"Yes, I go the two drafts you sent to me done and they are on their way back." Marik says answering the phone. It was silent for a moment.

"There were supposed to be three." Seto says. Marik scowls and looks in the envelope.

"There's only two. The one for the bike looking one and the one for the go-cart looking one." Marik says.

"There was supposed to be a hover disc." Seto says.

"I'm only looking at the duel runner and duel derby, no hover disc." Marik says.

"Did you double check?" Seto asks.

"Yes." Marik replies.

"Did it fall when you opened the envelope?" Seto asks. Marik looks around the entire room and still no extra draft.

"Just did, was nowhere to be seen." Marik replies.

"Are you sure?" Seto asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure you even sent it?" Marik asks, trying to remain calm. Seto was his friend, but sometimes he could be a royal pain in the ass.

"I was sure Duke sent them, and when I left the office to take a call I saw him put the drafts in." Seto says.

"It's not here, so it has to be there or it somehow vanished in the mail." Marik says. Seto scowls before he hangs up the phone and throws it on the desk. Time was of the essence, and he didn't have the time, or patience, for a draft to be lost or to have mysteriously vanished.

* * *

Alright, stay tuned.


	2. Anger

Anger

Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

On with the story!

* * *

 _2 days later_

The rising tension between the men was not making for a pleasant workplace. Seto was more demanding the usual, which was a shock, Duke as more on edge than ever, Marik was more than a little pissed, as was Bakura and Tristan. It seemed that the only ones who weren't at odd with each other was Joey and Yugi. Marik, Bakura and Tristan all walked into Kaiba Corp. and went to the office, where, only after two minutes, yelling could be heard.

"What are they at each other's throats for?" Mokuba asks.

"A draft got lost for the hover disc. Seto blames Marik, and Marik blames Seto and Duke." Yugi sighs.

"The hover disc?" Mokuba asks nervously.

"Yeah." Yugi replies.

"Maybe if you kept your shop cleaner, then things wouldn't get lost!" Seto shouts.

"Oh come on, we've been over this about three times. We looked, reorganized, three times, and then looked again. Have you guys even bothered to check here? This is a huge office, that draft could be anywhere here." Bakura replies.

"Uh…Seto…" Mokuba says as he and Yugi calmly enter the room and watch the five men feud for a few moments until Seto notices them, but was ignored.

"My office hands keep everything in working order and would alert me if they saw the draft. We can't search everywhere here, because, as you stated, this place is huge." Seto growls.

"Brother…" Mokuba says.

"Then how the hell can you get mad at us for apparently not looking thoroughly enough if you won't have your staff look." Tristan exclaims.

"Seto." Mokuba says a little louder.

"We don't have the time to search!" Seto says.

"Guys, we need to look for it, again, at your shop." Duke says.

"Forget it. We've nearly ripped that place apart looking for this damn piece of paper." Marik snarls.

"That 'piece of paper' could be a very big paycheck for all of us." Duke states.

"Well it's not at our shop; we've looked, everywhere and anywhere around the shop." Bakura says.

"Seto." Mokuba says loudly, over the others.

"What?" Seto asks looking over at them. How long had they been standing there?

"Ok, I have found the solution for this whole dilemma." Yugi says before gesturing to Mokuba.

"When Duke was putting the drafts into the envelope I noticed that there were a few essential labels missing and diameters missing, and knowing that Marik, Bakura, and Tristan were only supposed to look it over, draw it up again, and make a list of all the parts that would be needed, I took the draft and sent it back to Duke, it should be there by now. I also left a message for you big brother, three days ago, explaining all of this." Mokuba says.

"There weren't any labels and diameters missing." Seto says. Duke looked in thought before he smacks his head.

"Fuck, I knew I forgot those labels. I was so tired from the other drafts that I had gone cross eyed and completely spaced on those. You were tired too; we drew over thirty drafts before finally settling on one." Duke says. Seto thought about this for a moment before realizing that Duke was indeed right. A deafening silence encases the room as the tensions between the five annoyed men died down.

"Well, I feel like an ass." Seto chuckles, breaking the silence and sitting down. The men couldn't hold back their chuckles. Here they were, getting mad at each other over a stupid piece of paper, only to find out that it wasn't even complete and was in Duke's mail box at home and that there had been a note sitting in Seto's mail bin in the office explaining about the said stupid piece of paper.

"How about we take break from this today and come back to it tomorrow." Bakura suggests.

"I think that's a great idea." Marik and Duke chuckle. The others nod and then with quick good bye they all disperse.

"So Mokuba, I think I have an idea of what you may want to do next time." Yugi chuckles.

"Yeah, let my brother know in person, 'cause holy shit that was nuts." Mokuba chuckles.

"No kidding. But at least we learned something today." Yugi chuckles.

"I need an aspirin." Mokuba snickers as they leave the room.

* * *

Next chapter is the last for this story. Stay tuned!


	3. Resolve

Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ok, so this is the last chapter for this story. Hopefully I won't take as long to post the next story, but i have a main fic I'm working on and I have 2 request fics I need to do, so it may be a while, but I will do my best to squeeze this in.

On with the story!

* * *

 _The next day_

Seto and Mokuba arrive to the office and wait for the others to join them. This would help keep them all organized since yesterday was a complete and total melee. Once everyone arrives Yugi starts on his idea.

"Ok, I'm not trying to be the boss here, that would be stepping on Seto's toes, but I think you should all work out a way for you guys to keep in touch. This whole 'staying in my section of the universe until you get the package' thing obviously isn't working." Yugi says.

"You make a valid point Yugi. So, you have the floor, what do you suggest?" Seto asks.

"I think that Mokuba should be the 'editor' so to speak, looking over yours and Duke's drafts to make sure that after you guys exhaust yourself for six hours, he should look them over and make note of anything missing and put them in the room where you guys draw up the drafts. He should then let Marik and them know when the drafts are put in the mail." Yugi says.

"I like the idea." Mokuba says.

"Of course that doesn't mean he should neglect his other duties." Seto says.

"Of course not. Just when you guys are done with a draft, let Mokuba know so he can come in and look at them, if they're mistake free, which they mostly are, then he can place them in an envelope, if they aren't then he could leave them on the table." Yugi says.

"I think it's a great idea. We have a few drafts left and are behind on the hover disc device." Duke says.

"What about our end?" Tristan asks.

"I can only assume that we should call Mokuba when we return the drafts." Marik says.

"Correct." Seto chuckles.

"Alright, well, I like the sound of it and it makes sense." Marik chuckles.

"Indeed, I don't believe anyone of us want to go through that fiasco again." Bakura chuckles.

"No kidding." Everyone snickers.

"Alright, well, now that that's been discussed and cleared up, we all have work to be getting to." Seto says. Everyone nods and bows as they leave the room.

"Seriously Yugi that was a good idea." Tristan says.

"If anything, I'm good at creating compromises." Yugi chuckles.

"You probably learned how, considering you shared a body with an Egyptian pharaoh." Bakura says.

"Yeah." Yugi chuckles before they leave and he enter the elevator, glad he had helped his friends resolve their problems and hoping that this new system of communication would work out the way he wanted.

* * *

Ok so, again, I will do my best to get these fics posted on a regular-ish basis, but again, I'm very busy with work and stories and life and all that jazz! So, as soon as I can spare a moment, which should be soon since I'm getting close to finishing up the main fic I'm working on right now and all I have are request fics after that, i can focus more on these little stories. So, until then, please R&R!


End file.
